


You Know You've Read Too Many SGA AUs When...

by AnonEhouse



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Crack, Humor, M/M, Photographs, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which wingfic takes on a new definition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You've Read Too Many SGA AUs When...

**Author's Note:**

> I took photos of green-eyed dragonfly John, and honeybee Rodney on the coffee blossoms. :^)

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

_You're standing in the yard next to the lantana bush, hoping a butterfly will come by, but you see a dragonfly and..._

"I thought you hated the idea of being a bug," McKay buzzed as he landed heavily on a flower and stuck his probiscus in. "Ahh...oh, this is good."

"A dragonfly isn't a bug," Sheppard said as he experimented. "Barrel rolls, no. Inverted flight, no. Oh, hey, hovering and VTOL, excellent!"

McKay rolled his eyes and flickered his antennae. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Why don't you go eat a gnat or something until this wears off."

"Oh, come on, aren't you interested to find out if you can really fly?"

"Of course I can! That nonsense about honeybees being aerodynamically impossible..." McKay looked at Sheppard. "And don't bother trying to seduce me with arguments. You know all worker bees are neuter females."

Sheppard flitted over to McKay, bouncing up and down directly overhead. "C'mon, I'll race you to the front yard."

"And why should I bother?"

"There's a coffee plant in bloom under the orchid tree."

McKay's antennae jerked straight up. "Why didn't you say so in the first place!" He buzzed off and didn't even complain when Sheppard stroked his stinger.

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/eclectic_house/8047978698/) [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/eclectic_house/8047978620/)


End file.
